Broken
by scabbedangel
Summary: Faith is coming back to work. She tells Bosco that and that her and Fred are getting a divorce. Will Bosco and Faith tell each other how they feel about each other?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Faith sat down at a back table in the coffee shop. She was waiting for Bosco. She had to tell him something. Faith looked up when she heard the door open. It was Bosco. She was glad he came.

Bosco spotted Faith sitting in the back. They hadn't talked much after her accident. He wondered what this could be about. Bosco sat down across from Faith. She looked good. Better than he remembered. Her hair wS down. She looked nice with her hair down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bosco asked. He didn't know why she wanted to talk to him. The last time they talked she said she wanted him out of her life for good.

"I'm coming back to work," Faith replied. She couldn't read the expression on Bosco's face. She hoped he was happy about this.

"How does Fred feel about you coming back to work. I thought he wanted you to stay home. Aren't you still injured?" Bosco asked. He knew Fred couldn't be happy about this. Fred had spent years trying to get Faith to quit. He would be pissed that Faith was coming back to work. Unless she didn't tell Fred yet.

"Fred and I are getting a divorce. He really doesn't care," Faith answered. She looked down at the coffee mug in front of her. She didn't plan on telling Bosco this way. But she was happy he knew so she wouldn't have to worry about how to tell him later.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked Faith gently. She looked a little upset. Her and Fred had been together since high school.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad that he's the one that asked for the divorce," Faith said. She looked at Bosco. He looked surprised. Maybe it was because he expected her to be upset. She decided now wasn't the right time to tell Bosco how she felt about him. She should wait a few more weeks.

"I'm glad you're okay. I just thought you would've been upset. You and Fred have been together since high school. I'm also glad you're coming back to work. I missed you around there. It hasn't been the same without you," Bosco replied. He was happy Faith was coming back to work. He was also happy that Faith and Fred were getting a divorce. He just couldn't tell her that yet. It was too soon. Plus Faith had to be at least a little upset about the divorce. He should wait a few weeks or maybe a few moths to let her know how he felt about her.

"Well I should go. I will see you tomorrow at work," Faith said. She smiled at Bosco.

"Yeah, okay," Bosco replied. He was trying to hide his happiness. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He watched Faith walk out the door. Faith and Fred were getting a divorce. She was coming back to work. Things were looking up for him. He was glad Faith was talking to him again and that she wanted him in her life.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Bosco was in the locker room changing. He looked up and saw Faith walk in. She seemed happy about something. He wondered what.

"What are you so happy about?" Bosco asked. Faith opened her locker and started getting changed.

"I talked to the boss and he's letting you and I work together," Faith said. She wanted to work with Bosco. Now that her and Fred were divorcing she would be able to tell Bosco how she really felt about him. Just not today. It was their first day working with each other again. She didn't want things between them to get complicated or weird. Plus Bosco might not feel the same way. She wanted to wait and see if she could find out and see if he liked her as more than a friend.

"That's great," Bosco replied. He was happy Faith was giving him another chance. He didn't deserve on though. He had screwed up so many times. And his recent mistake put Faith in the hospital and out of work for a while.

"You don't sound too happy about this," Faith said, "Is something wrong? If you don't want to work with me you can tell me."

"Of course I'm happy. If I didn't want to work with you I would've told you by now," Bosco said. They finished getting changed. It'd be weird having Faith back at work. Things were so different with her gone, but now they'd be different again.

"Well we better get to roll call," Faith said trying to get rid of the silence. They never had silence unless they were fighting or mad at each other.

"Yeah," Bosco replied and he and Faith went left the locker room. He was starting to wonder if Faith should be at work today. Her and Fred were getting divorced. She had a lot to deal with. But she wouldn't be here if she wasn't ready.

* * *

After their shift Bosco and Faith walked outside. It was cold out.

"Do you want a ride home?" Bosco asked Faith. Faith smiled. She remembered all the times Bosco had drove her home. She wondered if Bosco had noticed her staring at him most of their shift.

"Sure," Faith said. She followed Bosco to his car and got in. Less than half the ride there was silent.

"Are you sure you're okay with divorcing Fred?" Bosco asked. He looked over ta Faith. He still couldn't believe she would be okay with this. She seemed to move past it quickly. That wasn't like the Faith he knew. The Faith he knew would be upset about this.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm just tired of fighting with him. Every time I would try to talk with him he wouldn't understand and we'd wind up fighting. I just don't need that and neither do our kids," Faith replied. Why would Bosco care if she minded about divorcing Fred? She was tried of telling that it was what she wanted. But she could tell he was just concerned about her.

"I just don't want you to feel like you made a mistake and have it be too late to fix things. That's all. I don't want to see you hurt. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy," Bosco said. Which was the truth. But he was glad that Faith and Fred were divorcing. He knew that soon he'd be able to tell Faith how he felt. He just hoped she'd feel the same way. Bosco pulled up at Faith's.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bosco said.

"Yeah," Faith replied. Bosco watched Faith leave. He had the perfect chance to tell her tonight, but it wasn't the right time. Maybe tomorrow he would tell her. Hopefully she'd feel the same.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Bosco sat on his bed looking at the clock next to him. He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Faith and how much he wanted to be with her. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to tell her. She wasn't with Fred anymore. He had a chance with her, hopefully. Bosco leaned back on his bed. He had to tell her tomorrow. He couldn't just keep this from her anymore. He's hid the way he felt about her for years. But that was because she was so happy with Fred. But now her and Fred were over. There was no reason for him to not tell her now. He just hoped that she felt the same way about him. Bosco looked at his clock again and decided to try and get some sleep. He hoped everything would work out tomorrow. He loved Faith so much.

* * *

Faith woke up to the sunlight blinding her. She got out of bed and closed her blinds. She had to get ready for work. She couldn't wait to see Bosco. She just wished she could tell him how she felt. But she was too scared to. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same way. All he wanted was too be friends with her. That's the way he acted. It didn't seem like he had more than friendship feelings for her. She just wanted him to know how she really felt. She hated pretending that she only cared for him as a friend when she felt so much more. She looked out her window and saw Bosco pulling up. She wondered what he would be doing here. She finished getting changed and went outside. She walked over to Bosco's car and he smiled at her. She blushed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked. She was happy that he was here. She liked being around him. She's always loved Bosco, but she was with Fred. She wasn't able to leave Fred and she had her to kids to think about then.

"I thought you might need a ride. I also wanted to talk to you about something," Bosco answered. He had to tell her and he didn't want to tell her while they were at work. He couldn't wait that long. He had to know if she felt the same. He couldn't just keep on wondering and hoping that she did. That took too much out of him. Faith walked to the other side of the car and got in. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. But it probably wasn't. She looked at Bosco. It didn't look like it was something bad. He just looked nervous. She always thought that he was cute when he was nervous.

"So, What did you want to talk about?" Faith asked.

"I love you faith. As more than a friend," Bosco said getting right to the point. He just wanted to get it out in the open. He didn't want to hide it anymore. He couldn't. He was tired of not knowing if they could have something more than friendship. And he hoped they could.

"Wow. I didn't think you felt that way about me. I'm glad you do though. Cause I feel the same way. I've felt that way for a while, even when I was with Fred," Faith replied. She was so happy that Bosco felt the way she did. She was also happy that he told her, cause she would have been too scared to tell him if he didn't say anything. But now she knew how she felt. She just wondered where they would go from here.

"So, where do we go from here? I really want to be with you," Bosco said and looked at Faith. He was gong to leave it up to her where they went from here. He didn't want to rush her or to go faster than she was ready for. Her and Fred are in the middle of getting a divorce.

"I guess we should take things slow and see how things go from there," Faith answered. Nothing could make her any happier than this. This was what she's wanted for a while now. She's always loved Bosco, she just kept shrugging off her feelings for him and tried to ignore them because she was with Fred and that wouldn't have been fair to any of them.

"I like that idea. I don't want to go any faster than you're ready to. We can go however slow you want," Bosco replied. He leaned over and kissed Faith and was happy that she didn't pull back. He's wanted to kiss her for so long and was happy that he finally got to. It was better than he thought it would be. But that was probably because he loved her. They both pulled away breathlessly both happy now that they were together.

"We should get to work before we're late," Faith said smiling and Bosco started driving.

TBC…


End file.
